


Weak

by angelgazing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

"Dude, _weak_," Dean hisses, shoving his elbow into Sam's side. Hard. He's never claimed to do well in small spaces. His toe bumps into Sam's ankle completely by accident, really. But he's fourteen and too old for being cramped in the back of a moving van with Growth-Spurt-Sammy and his frreakishly long legs.

Sam shrugs, and his shoulder bumps Dean's. "It's not my fault Dad made you stay behind. It's not like I need a babysitter." Sam shifts, trying to hold a flashlight on his book with his gun, his place marked with his right hand and the fingers of his left hand grazing the forty-five by his side. "You might, though."

A wolf howls, not to far in the distance. "This is _weak, man_," Dean says, and elbows Sam.


End file.
